Evey's Undying Love
by GSxxxRGirl69
Summary: Parliment was blown to the heavens, as was V. Could she move on with her life and continue what V started, without him? How will she handle such a paramount change in the plans she hardly began?


No one will ever forget that night, and what it did for our country. But I will never forget the man, and what he meant to me../span/em/p

Evey said goodnight to Eric Finch, and walked off into the night. Finch kept his eyes on the show. Fireworks and explosions still going off, parliment becoming nothing more than a smoking pile of rubble. Eric knew that this was merely the beginning of a revolution. One the country needed, long over due. He wasn't sure what would happen next, but there was a small part of him that felt deep sorrow for the masked vigilante. He had worked so hard, for so long for this very moment. Yet, he wasn't alive to experience it. With a heavy sigh, Eric turned and headed home. He knew there would be a lot going on in the morning, and he would need his rest to deal with it, and let this all sink in.

Evey walked and walked..

She had no idea where she was headed, she just wanted to get away from the crowd.

Her heart was heavy.. Broken.. Aching for the man who made this night possible.

For her, for the people.

A light drizzle began to fall all around her.

_Well, I suppose we wont have to worry about neighboring buildings catching fire_, she thought as the rain began to pick up. The droplets were cold, and hit her like little ice spikes. She folded her arms tight against her chest and began to run..

She knew now where she was headed all along. She didn't want to be alone, not tonight. But the man she wanted so badly to keep her company was nothing more than particles in the night air now. She felt hot tears spill over, finally breaking through the mask she wore in front of everyone just moments ago.

_V.. You're gone.._

Evey ran through the dark tunnels, trying her hardest to get inside. She knew she was close to breaking, but she didn't want it to happen outside in the cold rain. She wanted to be in the presence of V, so he could hold her and tell her everything would be okay. But now only the empty shell of where he used to live was all she had left. And this would have to do for tonight..

She tripped multiple times, falling and skinning her knees and palms. She didnt let it slow her down. Just.. needed to get inside..

She opened the door open, closing it behind herself just as quickly. Walking over to the sofa where she and V watched films together before, she crawled up and curled into a ball. All of the lights were still on in the gallery, the juke box still playing through tracks. It was almost as if V never left. Or that he would soon return from whatever outside adventures he was on. But he wouldn't.. ever again..

The reality sank in. Flashes of his mask, surrounded by scarlet carsons, flooded her mind. Then it happened..

Evey allowed herself to fall apart completely. Sobbing, uncontrollably..

It was almost as if she could hear, and feel her heart shattering..

Reaching up, she grabbed a small throw off of the top of the sofa. V had pulled it out of one of the bedroom closets one night as they watched a film. Evey was cold and unknowingly kept scooting closer and closer to V, which he didn't mind. He couldn't allow her to freeze though, so he slipped away to grab a blanket. He was glad when Evey still snuggled against him even after she covered herself with the throw, smiling to himself. Behind the mask.

Evey pulled it up to her eyes and continued sobbing into it..

Everything she was feeling, all falling out in the form of tears..

When her tear reserve ran dry, and her throat ached from crying, she managed to stand up and stagger into the kitchen. She tried not to look at the apron that lay across the countertop.. Once such a funny piece of clothing to see, but now the very trigger that would send her over the edge.. again..

Opening the fridge, she looked for something to drink. Anything cold and wet to soothe her throat. On the bottom shelf, she saw a half empty bottle of wine. One V had opened for them one late night when neither could sleep. Evey had wandered into the kitchen for a glass of water only to find V awake, lounging on the sofa with a book.

"Having trouble slumbering, I see?" V had asked.

"You as well?" asked Evey./

"Indeed. Shall we entertain each other until one of us doses off?"

"That's a good idea. I need to grab a drink, though," said Evey.

V stood and walked over to a cabinet. It stretched from the top of the ceiling, to the floor. She had never noticed it before. What could he need such a large cabinet for?

V pulled the door open and Evey gasped. Many bottles of wine sat inside. All different colors, different kinds. V trailed his fingers in the air down the shelves until his hand settled on a bottle.

He removed it from the shelf and held it up to Evey.

"Cabernet Sauvignon?" V asked, turning to face her. The permanent smile on his mask almost directly reflecting his mood.

She smiled and nodded her head, fetching two wine glasses from the cabinet behind her.

Evey pushed the memory from her mind, snatching the bottle from the fridge and removing the cork. She threw it into the sink, and debated on getting a glass. Then, deciding to drink from the bottle, she went back to the sofa, drinking on her way. And turning off the juke box as she passed it. No more love songs. She couldnt handle it..

She wrapped the blanket around her and picked up the tv remote. She needed noise, anything to distract her from what she was feeling. With another swig of wine, she turned the telly on. Flipping through channels, she realized they were all pretty much the same. Each interrupted with news stories, showing pictures and videos of thousands of people wearing a Guy Fawkes mask. All standing in unison, protesting a new future. Together.

She turned the vhs player on and hit Play. Whatever was in there would be her white noise until she drifted off.

_The Count of Monte Cristo_, the screen read in big, bold text. Was the world mocking her? She didn't have the strength to turn it off. Setting the remote down, she drank more wine from the bottle, then set it down on the floor in front of the sofa. She curled into a ball and pulled the blanket over herself. If she could sleep, this is where it would need to be. She didn't want to sleep in the bed V had allowed her to use.

The movie played on. Evey picked up the bottle of wine taking the last gulp. She began to feel the familiar warmth and fuzziness she had felt that night with V.

The memory pushed back into her mind. V and Evey had sat on the couch and made a toast.

"To... new beginnings," V said, clanking his glass to her lightly.

"To new beginnings," Evey repeated, taking a sip from her glass.

Evey watched as V set his glass down without taking a drink.

"Will you not drink with me?" she asked

"That would require me to remove my mask," V said, staring at her behind his mask, wishing he could enjoy this moment with her.

"Go ahead, I won't look," said Evey, covering herself with the blanket.

Throwing caution to the wind, V pushed his mask up ever so slightly, and took a big gulp of his wine. It was nice, he hadn't touched a bottle of alcohol in years. He pulled his mask back down.

"Okay, you can come out," he told the covered Evey.

She giggled and emerged from hiding, gasping when she saw his glass.

"Hey! You finished yours!" she nearly yelled, holding hers up.

"I suppose that means you need to catch up," V said, smirking behind the mask. Never had he smiled so much in one night. So genuinely. The smile of Guy Fawkes matched his mood, instead of mocking it like usual.

Evey drank her glass down, throat burning slightly. V laughed at her as she winced. He poured more wine into both of their glasses, and they sat and talked for an hour or so.

Finally, Evey stood. She stretched her arms high up in the air, her shirt rising ever so slightly. Revealing a small sliver of her tummy.

V's breath caught in his throat. He had never seen any part of Evey besides the occasional bare arms or legs when she wore a t-shirt and shorts.

She stretched a little more, her belly button peaking out from under her shirt.

V's hand began to reach out, but he stopped the movement immediately.

Evey let her arms drop to her sides, shirt falling back into place. V looked up at her and was met with sleepy eyes.

"Looks like.. this is it for me. I'm exhausted. I'll see you in the morning, V,". Evey said, heading towards her room.

Not ready to give up the moment, V stood quickly. The wine hit him like a ton of bricks, and his hand bumped his glass, which fell off of the coffee table and hit the floor. Surprisingly not shattering.

Evey gasped and turned towards him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Quite well. I suppose the wine has had some kind of effect on my balance," V said, chuckling lightly.

Evey laughed and moved to help him pick up the glass. Just as she reached down for it, she instead grasped a warm hand, covered in leather. He had beat her to it. His hand was so warm. She withdrew her own, apologizing.

V stared at her, not saying anything. Then, before Evey could speak, he spoke.

"Can I show you something, Evey?" he asked her, suddenly, excited.

"Um, sure, V. What is it?".

V grabbed her hand and led her towards the lift.

Evey could tell he was excited with the speed he walked. When they reached the lift, he dropped her hand. Evey sighed.. why did he have to do that? She enjoyed the warmth of his hand in hers.

"Ladies first," V said, placing an encouraging hand on her back.

Evey smiled and stepped in, V right behind her.

"Going up".

His hand was still on the small of her back, warming the spot. The lift didn't seem to move and suddenly the doors opened, cold night air rushing in.

V put slight pressure on the hand he had on her back, leading Evey outside onto the rooftop.

Focusing too hard on the physical contact, Evey's slipper caught on the concrete and she fell forward. Before she could put her hands out to soften her fall, two arms wound around hers stopping the fall, pulling her back up. Warm arms. His arms.

"I see the wine has affected your balance as well?" V asked smugly.

Evey laughed, and straightened herself up.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

V nodded amd they continued forward. He walked them to the edge.

Coming to a stop, V dropped his hand from Evey's back. Again, she sighed deeply. Unable to conceal her disappointment thanks to the liquid that was still making her feel fuzzy. She looked up at V, who was standing as still as a statue, looking up into the night sky.

"Beautiful, isnt it?" he asked her, sounding far away.

Evey turned and looked up at the sky. Had there always been this many stars? She had never noticed before. Suddenly, she felt far away. Lost in the sea of stars.

A cold wind blew hard against her, raising goosebumps on her arms and legs instantly. She shivered, the cold bringing her out of her trance.

V noticed the shiver from the corner of his eye and stepped towards Evey. He could offer her his cape, but he wasn't sure if it would be enough.

He suddenly stepped right behind Evey, liquid courage tarnishing his normal caution and boundaries.

He wrapped his cape, still attached to him. around Evey, closing her into a circle of protection from the wind and cold. It consumed almost her whole body, except her head.

When she didnt protest, he pulled her to him. Evey was against his body now, and he radiated heat into her frozen frame.

He set his chin upon her head, closing his arms around Evey a little tighter. To his surprise, Evey reached up with both arms and wrapped them over his under the cloak, hugging him back.

In this moment, everything was perfect. He couldn't ask for anything more. Neither could she..

Evey woke with a start. She heard a noise and was sure someone had followed her to the gallery and were creeping around in the darkness. Then she saw the remote on the floor under her.

_It was just the remote, not an intruder._

She stood and stretched. The sofa was not comfortable alone. She didn't want to be there anymore.

Walking down the hall, Evey tried to convince herself to sleep in her bed. But as she walked to the door, she continued, passing it.

Then she came to a stop in front of a different door. V's. She had only briefly seen into his bedroom once late at night. She had passed by while he was preparing for bed. The door was cracked. She didn't see V, only his shadow moving around. She kept walking to give him privacy.

Evey placed a hand on the doorknob.

_Cold_, she thought, _just like you were that night.._

She pushed into his room and stopped just inside. His bed was in the center of the room, headboard against the wall. It was beautiful. Dark wood, almost black, carved into beautiful designs resembling roses in some places, holding a giant mattress and, blankets, and pillows.

He had a black canopy that draped around his bed, showing his love for the color didn't stop at his wardrobe.

The sheets were also black. As were the pillows and duvet.

Before she could touch anything, she needed to change out of her wet clothes. She walked over to a dresser. The wood the same dark, almost black color of the bed frame.

She opened the middle drawer and was met with a bunch of dark grey shirts. So many of them, all the same. Grabbing one from the top stack, she changed out of her wet clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor next to the dresser. She pulled his shirt on and laughed lightly when the bottom nearly reached her knees. The laugh suddenly turning into pain..

Evey climbed onto his bed and crawled under the covers. The bed smelled like him. Not like leather, like V. A very faint scent she sometimes picked up on when he was close. One she remembered smelling on the rooftop that night. The cologne he wore was so subtle, yet so amazing.

Here, in his bed, it was so concentrated. Evey snuggled into the bed more, closing her eyes shut tight before the tears that were threatening her could slip out again. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.. She imagined being back on the roof top with V. Enclosed by his cape. His body pressed against hers, warming her. Protecting her from the frigid air.

The tears slipped through and fell down her cheeks. This time she didn't sob, they just flowed silently. Uncontrollably. And finally, she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
